1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for restraining movement of a race drivers head and more particularly to a racing helmet with a harness used in conjunction with the conventional shoulder harness to limit excessive movement of the driver's head caused by, for example, centrifugal forces, acceleration and deceleration, impact and the jolting caused by the vehicle's contact with the racing surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are many different types of devices for securing helmets on the heads of persons, but these are mainly for football players or as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,822, for use by motorcycle drivers and do not afford the freedom of movement or the restraint of the present device which incorporates the vehicles shoulder harness. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,822 is used for securing helmets on the heads of motorcycle drivers and will not limit movement of the driver's head as will the device of the present invention.